


Hey Grandma

by Sashataakheru



Series: Bloody Valentine Werewolf AU [3]
Category: The Move RPS
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Werewolf AU, community: kink bingo, finally finding a use for that song title, telepathic speech, werewolf babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a transgendered werewolf was complicated enough. Bev hadn't planned on adding father to the mix quite so soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Grandma

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'body alteration/injuries' for kink bingo round four. [My card](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/31556.html).

They'd fucked coming off a transformation again, working off all the excessive energy still flooding their bodies. Bev never worried about consequences as he'd never managed to fall pregnant, and they fucked a lot coming off transformations. They still had some of the werewolf features, and Carl would nip at his skin as he pounded into him. It was the one time Bev really, really liked it rough. The small pointed tips of his fingers seemed to always find their way to Carl's back, and the marks there were becoming more noticeable.

So yes, it was a surprise when Bev's wolf informed him she was pregnant. He hadn't changed back; the moon had set, but he was still a wolf, sitting there in the middle of the goddamn woods, wondering what on earth he was going to do now. Their shared consciousness seemed more active at that moment, and they talked more directly than they usually did. Bev asked not to be shut out. If he was going to have to stay as a wolf for months on end, he would like to be able to stick around. He might be needed to talk to people.

Carl didn't stay, though. He'd changed back, and out of fear, he fled to the car, unsure what to do now that Bev had most definitely not changed back. Bev watched him go with a heavy heart, though he knew he'd see him again soon enough. He could track him very well, and he'd follow him if he decided to move sites.

But that was a thought for another day. Right then, he had to find somewhere safe to sleep. Poking around the woods, he found nothing substantial. As he approached the far side, he discovered a small hide covered with branches. It didn't take long to push inside the obviously abandoned building, and he curled up and wondered what sort of pups he'd have.

He remembered his mother telling him about pregnancy when he was a teenager. He'd got the werewolf curse from both his parents, and there was every chance he'd pass it on to his children, if he had any. It was also possible he'd give birth to normal wolf pups instead, or to normal humans. It was dependent on any number of conditions Bev hadn't bothered to remember. If he had human pups, would they even survive out here? How was he supposed to feed them? Maybe he should just head back to his mother and explain it to her. She'd know how to help him.

But then he remembered the last time he'd gone to town in his wolf form. He'd been discovered by a group of small children, it had been abou 8am, and he'd been chased out of town as if he were some sort of monster. No, definitely not something to repeat. Maybe he should just get Carl to tell his mother when he next saw him as Bev had never used the same transformation areas as his mother. That might be more discrete. Praising his forethought, he settled down to sleep, hoping this wouldn't last forever.

* * *

Carl returned the next month. The moon rose, and Bev was waiting for him. His belly had swollen a little, and he could feel six babies inside him. His nipples had begun to show through his thick coat in preparation. Carl, newly transformed, wasn't sure what to make of him.

_Are they-_

Carl sniffed him, running his paws over his belly.

"Can't you feel them? I'm pregnant," Bev said.

Carl pressed against him. _Mine. All mine. Right?_

"Well, I haven't fucked anyone else but you so I'd wager that's a good bet."

Carl had never been so attracted to her. Him. Her. Bev. before. He was carrying his pups. _Sorrysorrysorry. Didn't know what happened before. Should've stayed. Will stay now. Must protect my pups._

Bev leant into his embrace. Carl held him gently, possessively, his paws on his belly.

"You'd better. I'm going to need you around. Never been pregnant before. This could get interesting. Could you at least let my mother know when you head back into town? I could do with her advice."

Carl nuzzled his neck. _Sure. I'll bring her, yes? So she can help?_

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Thanks."

_Anything for my mate._

They howled in pleasure, announcing their joy to any other wolves who might've been around. Not a particularly wolf-like thing to do, but Carl couldn't help himself. He was prouder than he'd ever been, and he wanted the rest of the world to know it.

They spent the time turning the hide into a proper den. It was warm and soft and cosy by the time they were done with it, and they curled up together, Carl's hands still on Bev's belly as he fucked him again, just to make sure they were his. Carl twisted Bev's nipples in his fingers. He'd never noticed them before, and Bev whined in pleasure, encouraging him to continue.

* * *

And Carl did stay. He didn't transform back either, as if the power of the pregnancy was forcing him to stay that way for the pups. He did go and tell Bev's mother though, and she came down to their den to help him out.

Bev never really went out much. It was down to Carl, and Bev's mother, to take care of him. Bev didn't mind so much, though. Carl stayed with him the whole time, and he whispered words of love to him as he stroked his belly, talking to the pups inside.

Carl had never felt so bonded to him before. Bev explained it sometimes happened with werewolf pairings, but usually between hereditary werewolves than lone wolves like Carl was. Carl didn't care. He wanted to stay with Bev forever, and he dutifully went out hunting for them so Bev could stay hidden and safe.

* * *

It took another seven months before the pups were ready to be born, and Bev's belly was swollen greatly. He couldn't have got up even if he'd wanted to. He could feel the pups moving around, ready to come out, and his nipples had swelled too, filled with milk for the new pups.

The pups were ready to be born on the night of the full moon. Carl brought Bev's mother, and Bev found it strange to see her as a wolf for once. Bev was lying on his side, the pups kicking around inside him. He couldn't turn over. It was the only position that was remotely comfortable. It didn't remove the pain, but it did dull it somewhat, and he lay there on the ground of the den, wondering when it would all be over.

They tended to him as he gave birth, and just as the moon set at the end of another long transformation, the pups were born. Three wolves, three humans. It would remain to be seen which of the human pups were werewolves. Still, they all suckled keenly on Bev's teats, even the human pups. Bev carefully licked them clean, watching them suckle.

Bev was a mess. Covered in afterbirth and exhausted beyond belief, the pups crawled into his arms once they'd fed, and he held them close. He hadn't even thought of names yet. Carl, once he'd become human again, cradled two of the wolf pups in his arms, and Bev saw a tear roll down his cheek.

"Mine. They're all mine. I'm a father," Carl murmured, his voice barely audible. "Can we do that again? Please?"

Bev grinned as best he could as one of the human pups tried to imitate the wolf pups by licking Bev's cheek. "I never want to go through that again. Six is more than enough."

* * *

Bev didn't transform back into human form for another six months. The pups needed his milk, and they were voraciously hungry. They grew quickly, and as they grew, Bev was able to pick which of the human pups had wolves inside them. It was the two girls, and they slowly became more aggressive towards their human brother. There was a clear separation now between the human and wolf pups, and Bev had to watch them closely to ensure they didn't end up killing each other.

Bev was a little sad to leave the den. In human form at last, he felt strange to be alone again, after spending so long sharing consciousness with the wolf. Carrying one human pup each, the wolf pups trailing along at their feet, Bev gave the den one last look before he headed to the car with Carl, and his mother, wondering what he was going to do now that he had babies to tend to. Well, look after them, for one, but that was easy enough for human babies. He wasn't so certain about raising wolf pups.

Just as they got to the edge of the wood, they met a grey wolf. She barked, once, and the wolf pups hurried to her side. The meaning was clear enough, and Bev spent a moment saying goodbye to them. The wolf spoke to his mind, reassuring him they would be fine. She told him her name, and where she roamed, and after giving the wolf pups one last hug, he let them go. Such was the nature of the wolf. They disappeared into the woods.

Bev would always remember them as he took care of his three human children. He had moved in with Carl in a house as close to his mother's as possible. He missed the wolf pups desperately, but every month, as they transformed, sometimes, they would meet, and Bev would feel complete once again.


End file.
